Talk:BOB
Appearances? So, where do these yellow armored Rangers appear? And is it difficulty specific? Matt 2108 23:15, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :This link provides some hints.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:18, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hold on, how do you know that the Yellow Rangers are actually BOBs? Does it say at any point in the game that they are? :Killing a BOB will allow you to earn a 'Ranger' medal which can only be viewed on Bungie.net. There is a small heading on it that says 'BOB'. That is where its name comes from. -- [[User:SolidLemonsoup|'Mmm... Jackal Stew']] 07:06, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Only Ranger Armor? I've noticed that not all of the Seek and Destroy medals I've been getting on B.net are for the gold-armored Rangers. In fact, the only gold-armored Rangers I've seen were on the Corvette's bridge. One I thing I have noticed though are special silver armored Elites with random armor permutations. The most obvious ones are on Sword Base: the first is to the left of the garage where you fight Hunters (Heroic and Legendary); the second is inside, on the floor below where the General spawns (Easy and Normal). I've seen these Elites have Ultra, Field Marshall, Zealot, and Ranger armor, but they've all had pure silver armor and dual Plasma Rifles. More importantly, they have all counted as BOB kills. Has anyone else noticed this? Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 03:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :I have also encountered a BOB that was not a Ranger. Rather it was a Minor, inside Sword Base when you are heading to Emile. It was just a white armored Minor. Spartan 112 16:19, September 21, 2010 (UTC) : :Yes. On ONI Sword Base, some BOBs show up as white elites dual wielding plasma rifle's with varying rank armour. so If you see a page making a comment about a super rare white zealot or something simaler, please change it Jabberwock xeno 22:04, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : :On ONI Sword Base (Normal) I have run into BOB Minors, Officers, and Zealots (Not Marshall). All of them have pure white armor and duel wield Plasma Rifles, and are always located underneath the platform the General with the Concussion Rifle/Fuel Rod Gun (just before you help out Emile with the Banshees). I've also encountered at least one Gold Ranger on every level, including Lone Wolf. I've never noted Ranger BOBs disappearing, but I've seen it happen many times with the white ones. My question is, are white BOBs on any level besides Sword Base? Also, do white Ranger BOBs and/or BOB Ultras exist? I've played through campaign on Heroic and haven't seen any whatsoever besides the ones mentioned above. If they do exist, do they only appear on Legendary?One who survived 00:50, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Escuse me, but what makes these elites "BOBs" in the first place? They are just a special variety of elite, there's not reason to call them BOBs like in Marathon.Nazzer 16:08, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps bungie put up a post or something about these BOBs If you know you've killed a BOB, on Bungie.net, if you look your kills by enemy, you'll see they're listed as "Elite Rangers" with their classification underneath saying "BOB". KRZYBCH 15:39, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Legendary Ending Correlation? I've found theories elsewhere online that killing all of the BOBs in a single playthrough would unlock the Legendary Ending.... Has anyone else heard/seen/agree with this? KRZYBCH 17:14, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Well now, it's called the Legendary Ending for a reason, don't ya think? I mean, otherwise they would call it the BOB Ending. Echo-77 00:57, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Is that Elite on the top a BOB? That one shouldn't be, because it doesn't have a duel-wield. Someone should delete that... Lt. AgreonTalk 20:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :The duel-wielding, white-armored BOBs only appear on ONI: Sword Base. In all other levels the BOBs are gold-armored Rangers. Reading is fundamental. Matt 2108 20:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Long night of solace BOB? Is the yellow ranger sangheili on the bridge of the corvette, in the 'Long night of solace' mission, counted as a BOB? because I have never got a medal for killing it, but I've never actually looked! Thanks, Tentacletornado 16:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes, if you mean the control room or the hangar.WhItEhOlErIfTeR102 00:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) 21 BOBs? I believe that there are 21 BOBs, just a theory as many others. I think this becasue i have seen 18 already: Winter contingency: 3 ONI: Sword Base: 2 Nightfall: 3 Tip of the Spear: 3 Long Night of Solace: 3 Exodus: No elites New Alexandría: 0 The Package: 3 The Pillar of Autunm: 2 (i believe there is one more) Lone Wolfe: 1 TOTAL: 21 So, the reason i believe there are at least 21 is Bungie, they love 7: 21/3=7 I would like to know what you guys think, remember this is just a theory. Siul S-249 11:12, October 23, 2010 (UTC) So far, your numbers seem to be correct. -- CoD addict // talk // 17:44, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I just found another one on the Package, so 19 for me right now, i just need to find one more in TotS and in PoA and i will have 21. I edited my first messege. Siul S-249 13:12, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Once again i found the third on TotS, so i have 20. I found another one on LNoS, so now i have 21, i believe i am the first person to find this fourth BOB on Long Night of Solace. Siul S-249 11:52, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but i have prooves that there are at least 22 bobs: http://www.bungie.net/Stats/Reach/Challenges.aspx?player=Yuzzo992 this is my profile for today, in the next 22 hours (before challenges changes) you can see that there is a bob on a banshee, i think in the lower part of the city, on legendary difficult... gold ranger class elite can be only a bob...--YUBBO 12:47, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ossoona? I was reading about the Sangheili/Elites and I clicked on Ossoona, what if BOBs are Ossoonas? If you agree please say. Toa manoc :I don't think so - the Oosoona are Majors that have been sent on covert operations - no one of higher rank (they're too precious) or lower (too inexperienced). These guys just don't fit the bill. They're just a non-canon addition to the game intended for you to hunt down for extra credits.-- Forerun '' 22:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC)'' : : : :Ya I gess... But here's a photo of an Osoona: :Toa manoc : : :Now this is over it was just a joke. But they could have started out as concept of Osoonas. :Toa manoc BOBS in Halo: Combat Evolved? I started playing Halo CE and in the 5th level in the campaign, came across a golden elite. I'll get a picture by tonight. There are no BOBs in Halo:Combat Evolved just zealots 100_0801.JPG|You can see a golden Elite in the background with an Energy Sword 100_0803.JPG|The Golden Elite after a 2nd Try 100_0806.JPG|Another Golden Elite 100_0807.JPG|Another Golden Elite in The Assualt on the Control Room 100_0809.JPG|My Bro finding another Golden Elite who Noobishly snuck up behind me -_- Actually those were Zealots, in Halo 1 and 2 the Zealots are gold (but there are none in Halo3. And it's CE not CB.) Toa manoc I honestly do not understand why people think that there are B.O.B Elites in Halo: CE They are clearly Zealot class. If you belive you have a good reason to say this then please specify. Regards, THEARBITER666 Sangheili BOB Minor Stronger than a Regular Zealot or Field Marshall Is the Sangheili BOB Minor stronger than a Regular Zealot or Field Marshall? - Blitz Gundam 8:41 a.m. October 18, 2011 (UTC) Four Winter Contingency B.O.B.s? I believe I have found a fourth B.O.B. on Halo Reach in the level Winter Contingency. A Banshee B.O.B. to be specific. It's in the courtyard area when Kat is trying to hack the controls to the door. I am not sure if it was an actual B.O.B. or what, but it was shooting a little bit. I also haven't seen it once after the first time. First you have to beat all of the covenant in the courtyard, which is difficult on normal difficulty, really really hard on heroic, and near-impossible on legendary. But once, when I was bored, I was going through winter contingency on easy difficulty, and was wondering if the convenant were infinint in the courtyard, and when I reached the last squad of covenant, a Banshee flew in. Not just any Banshee, but a rediculously stupid Banshee. It just kept flying around, getting stuck in corners, and shooting at me every once in a while, and I got rid of all the covenant and started firing at the banshee with all I had, assult rifles, DMRs, plasma rifles, needlers, and especially plasma pistols, and it kept getting stuck in corners and stuff, and I kept trying to hijack it, but it wouldn't let me. I was on its wing at one point and had to jump off, but it was some kind of un-hijackable banshee, which fits the B.O.B. bill. Eventually it went behind the gates and got stuck in the corner between the mountains, and the gate. dispite all of my grenades and ammo, it was stuck, and wasn't coming back into vision. Was this a Banshee B.O.B. I witnessed, or is this an incredibly stupid, yet normal Banshee. It was on easy difficulty (dispite my efforts I am not good enough to fend off the hoards of covenant on any other difficulty) and was in the courtyard after all the covenant were dead, and Kat and Carter are nagging at you to get inside. Would someone hunt this thing down to confirm if it's a banshee B.O.B. or a regular Banshee, please? Mateo116 19:42, November 24, 2011 (UTC) No, not a B.O.B. Banshee Bobs don't shoot and have a different exhaust that looks like constant boosting. The only Banshees that are hijackable, that I know of, are those under the dome in Tip of the Spear, and under the glacier in The Package. HydratedRex1254 18:11, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but are B.O.B.s all gold? No. So maybe this is a unique Banshee B.O.B.. Could someone PLEASE check ~.~ I can't get there again.. Mateo116 03:13, November 28, 2011 (UTC)